Truth Or Dare: The Forks Way
by Felicity Holly
Summary: Hilarity ensues when the annual Forks High Picnic is held in the gym due to 'weather conditions', and Jessica suggests that they all -including Bella and the Cullens- play truth or dare.
1. Jessica's Idea

**A/N: Well, have fun, I suppose. **

**To let you know, this story is **_**new**_**, meaning I have read Breaking Dawn, but I prefer to set the story in a time where there is no Renesmee, and no vampire Bella. Imagine how everything used to be, okay? Because Breaking Dawn really limits my imagination in ways it shouldn't.**

**Disclaimer: If I were the author of Twilight, I'd publish my story into this thick book called, oh, I don't know, 'Dusk' or something, instead of publishing it on a free website. Get it? Got it? Good.**

Bella POV.

The morning was rainy, as usual. Charlie had left for work ages ago, leaving me a note. '_Bella, you were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you on a Saturday. Don't forget the picnic __Love__ Charlie'_. I couldn't help but smile at that. My dad was as awkward as I was when it came to saying 'I love you.' The only person I hadn't had any trouble saying it to so far was Edward. I groaned. He was the one making me go to the picnic, in the firs place. The Forks High School annual picnic. If you could call it a picnic, that is. The weather was usually so wet we ate in the gym. Not that there weren't…attractions. Last year Rosalie had made Emmett…dance. The only thing I was looking forward to was what other crazy things might happen this year.

I went to the bathroom for my 'human moment' and groaned again. Maybe I _should_ have let Alice glam me up a little bit. I looked a downright mess. I tried to straighten my hair in vain. It looked even worse than before. In the end I settled for a ponytail. It wasn't like we were going to Prom or anything.

Of course, when I walked out the door, there was Edward, waiting for me in front of his silver Volvo. It was hard to be aggravated with someone that gorgeous.

'You look beautiful.' He murmured in my ear when I hugged him hello.

'Of course you think I do.' I replied. He didn't seem to like that.

'What? It's true.' I said, shrugging. He just shook his head and opened the passenger door.

'So, where are all the others-' I didn't get to finish my question.

'They're in Rose's car.' He answered. 'They left a while ago.' I was confused.

'What time is it, anyway?' I wondered.

'You slept in. It's excusable. It _is_ Saturday.' He said simply.

'Don't sidetrack me.' I warned him.

'It's 12.' He seemed resigned. The horror I felt must have shown on my face.

'It's Saturday.' He repeated.

'It's 12!' I cried. He didn't seem to care. 'At least speed up a bit.' I chided him.

'Bella, what am I going to do with you? One minute you complain about me taking you, and the next you're in a hurry to get there?' He asked me. He was right, of course, as always.

I huffed and crossed my arms. He chuckled.

'Bella will be Bella.' He whispered so low I don't know if I was meant to hear.

By the time we got to school, it wasn't raining anymore, but it was still too wet to be outside. We made our way towards the gym. Of course, everyone was already there.

'Bella!' Alice shouted with glee as soon I appeared in the doorway.

'Why, good morning to you too, sister dear.' Edward said sarcastically, but his mouth was curved into a smile. Alice rolled her eyes at him, then frowned with disapproval at my hair.

' A ponytail, Bella? Really?' She demanded. I raised my hands, palms outward.

'Guilty as charged.' I accepted.

'What am I going to do with you, Bella?' She sighed. Funny how people kept saying that.

'Alright, alright, Coach Clapp's voice boomed over the intercom, as you all know, the weather outside isn't really appropriate for a picnic, so we're going to settle for a good old lunch in the gym. Luckily, we still have some sound equipment left from the formal, so feel free to use it if you want to sing karaoke, or make an announcement or whatever. Have fun.' He finished, seeming to doubt his own words.

As soon as his speech was over, Jessica stood up, a bright smile illuminating her face. Alice sparkled, seeing what she had planned. Jessica grabbed the microphone.

'Population of Forks High School, Lauren, Mike, and I have decided that this year, we will entertain ourselves with a good old fashioned game of _TRUTH OR DARE_!' She yelled. Emmett glowed. Edward grimaced. Rosalie smiled. Jasper shook his head, laughing.

'Now, if you will all just sit in a circle, we'll spin the bottle.' She said. Everyone obeyed her, and I couldn't help but giggle myself at the thought of what might happen.


	2. Emmett The Transvestite

**A/N: Thanks to Kaylee1038 and I like Mountain Lions Too, my first reviewers, you inspired me to write a new chapter quickly. It's only been an hour since I even published the story.**

**I'm trying to make the dares as funny as possible, and of course, Kaylee1038 is right, the 'Truth Or Dare' theme _is_ an overused idea, so I have to come up with some original dares to make the story unique. If you think you have any ideas for a dare or a question, or overall have some tips for me to make the story better, feel free to message me, although I can't promise that I'll use your idea.**

**And also, the dare I'm using in this chapter has some hilarity potential, although I don't exactly now how I'm going to start it. Hope for the best.**

**Disclaimer: I'm _glad_ that I'm not Stephenie Meyer. She doesn't get to embarrass her characters! Nope, that right is reserved for fanfictioners. :) **

Edward POV.

I _had_ convinced Bella to come with me to the picnic. I didn't want her to miss any human experiences, especially since I was going to turn her into a monster sometime soon. But when Jessica said that we were going to play Truth Or Dare, I wished I hadn't.

Even before Lauren brought out the bottle, people were planning dares and truth questions in their minds, and not all of them were pretty. Mike was planning to dare Bella, to...er, expose some skin. It took all my strength not to pound his face in right then and there. Lauren wasn't decided on a single dare yet, but her principal aim was to make Bella suffer. I growled softly. Jessica was in Jessica-Land, thinking of ways she could get boys to notice her.

I tried hard not to laugh when I saw what Rosalie was planning for Emmett, and I picked out who was going to go first from Alice's visions. She, too, knew what Rosalie was going to make Emmett do, and smiled slyly.

"Well, here we go." Jessica announced, wishing that she would go first. Everyone felt tense and nervous. The bottle slowly spun to a stop, and... the first person to go was Rosalie.

"Rosalie, who do you want to dare?" Jessica asked. Rosalie gazed sultrily up to Emmett and winked. I knew my brother couldn't resist such temptation, and would accomplish his dare gladly, so long as Rosalie would do what he had been begging her to in the bedroom department.

"Emmett." She said. "I want Alice to give Emmett a transvestite makeover." She smiled sweetly. "Clothes included." Emmett gulped.

"Tonight. I bought a new French Maid costume, monsieur." She promised him so low that only we could hear. Alice pretended not to.

"Fun!" She exclaimed happily, dragging Emmett by his hand. "My make-up kit is with me, thankfully. I have this new cherry red lipstick that would go perfectly with your skin color. About the clothes, though...We'll figure something out..." She babbled on and on, excited at the prospect of dressing someone up, since Bella would rarely let her.

We all waited impatiently. I would have liked to see the final result before everyone else, but Alice was concentrating hard on the makeover, and changing her mind every so often so that it was impossible to get a clear picture. Bella squeezed my hand. She was smiling.

"I'm allowed to torture Emmett with this, right?" She wondered. I laughed, kissing her hair.

"We all are, love." I reassured her.

"Good!" She squealed, taking out her digital camera. "Good thing I brought this."

"Although, how did Rosalie get Emmett to agree to this?" She asked, her curiosity aroused.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I told her honestly. It was bad enough we had to hear- and in my case, see- what they did to each other, I didn't want to corrupt my Bella as well.

In about 5 minutes, we heard Alice's voice.

"Everyone, put your hands together for....Emma!" She announced. And then we saw him.

The gym exploded with laughter. Emmett's long hair was curled, and a tiara decorated his giant head. Alice had made him wear pink contacts (where did she get her hands on those?) to match his pink eyeshadow and lipgloss. Of course, his outfit was even funnier. She had put him in a bra, stuffed with oranges, naturally, a miniskirt (though it wasn't really attractive seeing Emmett's bushy legs) and black high heeled boots. He was wearing a green tennis dress. And if we though this was the extent of hilarity, we were wrong.

"OMG, isn't Brad Pitt so cute? I like, love him!" He imitated a girls voice perfectly, causing the population of the gym to hardly be able to breathe. And it didn't stop there. "Ooh, Mike, looking good. Wanna go out this Friday? *wink wink*". Everyone was in hysterics, and Mike looked as if he might sink into the ground any minute. Good. If it embarrassed him, I loved it. "Oh, no, I forgot. I'm busy Friday! There's a shoe sale at Saks, you know." He went on. Mike muttered something that closely resembled "Leave me alone.", but of course Emmett didn't interpret it that way.

"What? You mean you already have a boyfriend? All those kisses in the rain we shared!" Emmett's girly voice shrieked. Bella was hyperventilating. Jessica seemed confused, and she was really beginning to wonder about Mike's love preferences. After a while, Emmett seemed to get tired, and sat back down. Rosalie was laughing really hard.

"I know, I know, I'm hilarious." He admitted.

"It- isn't- that!" Rosalie said in between chortles.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"Bella got the whole thing on tape!"

**You know why I posted this chapter so quickly, right? Because I got reviewed. And reviews make for a happy writer, and a happy writer makes for a new writer. I posted this chapter half an hour after I got reviewed. The more the reviews, the faster the post! **


	3. Coach Clapp's Secret Love

**A/N: 6 reviews already! I love you all so much! This did take a little longer than chapter 2, but it's not easy to come up with a funny dare. Emmett the Transvestite was on a whim. I had to actually ****_think_ about this one. I'm awaiting your reviews with patience.**

**I have a question for you, though. Do you think this story should have an ending? 0r should I just keep going, and turn it into this infinitely funny infinite story? It's up to you. **

Lauren POV.

Bella was laughing. She was _happy._ Ugh. Why? How come she had e_verything_ there was to have? She just sat there, hugging Edward. _My_ Edward. If Bella hadn't came along and ruined everything, that could have been me whose hair he was kissing. To whom he was whispering "I love you". I had to make her suffer. I needed to make her seriously suffer.

Many ideas were forming themselves in my head. What if I made her tell Edward she hated him? No. The dare would have to be somewhat humorous. And a bit more embarrassing than that. It could include...Eric Yorkie? I knew he had a "thing" for her when she first moved in. Hell, every guy in the school had a thing for her when she first moved in. There was Mike, Eric, Ben, and even...ugh, Coach Clapp thought she was "cute". Gross. And then it hit me.

After the laughter from Emmett's dare died down, Jessica spun the bottle again. I crossed my fingers and prayed for the best. When the bottle stopped, it was pointing towards me. An evil grin crept up on my face.

"Lauren, who are you going to dare?" Jessica asked. She seemed bored that the bottle would never come her way.

"Bella." I answered simply. Edward & Bella sighed in unison. What was he, attached to her? God.

"Yes, Lauren?" Bella wanted to know. She had a look of hopelessness on her face. She didn't even know what was coming her way.

"I want you to stand up. And I want you to ramble - and I mean ramble - about how sexy and hot you think Coach Clapp is until I say stop." I felt smug. Bella rolled her eyes, as if to say 'Was that the extent of her creativity?' and got up. She inhaled once, and began, making sure Coach Clapp was nowhere to be seen.

"Alright then. From the moment I walked in the gym, I could tell he was cute. He just had that face, and that gorgeous smile, and those big...brown eyes. He was beautiful. And I wished I could see him every waking moment of every single day....." She went on and on. And the best part was that she actually sounded convincing. I sneakily pulled out my cell phone.

"Coach Clapp?" I whispered so no one would hear me. They were all too busy watching Bella anyway. "I need you to come here right away. One of the students started a fire." It wasn't the most creative lie I could come up with, but it would do.

I listened to Bella's babbling for about another 5 minutes, when Coach Clapp pushed the door open. The sound was muffled by the sound of everyone's laughter.

"And ever since then, I've dreamt about kissing him passionately..." She sighed. His face brightened.

"You feel that way, too?" He said, glowing. "I know our relationship is forbidden, because of the age difference, but I love you, Bella Swan. I thought you were with Edward, but now, I know the truth. They can fire me, so be it." He finished, and before Bella could protest, he picked her up in his arms, and made out with her. The gym went crazy. Everyone was giggling, chortling, chuckling, roaring. You name it, they were doing it. Bella was trying in vain to push him away, but Coach Clapp was a ...big...man. He didn't even feel it.

I looked down to see Edward's reaction. He didn't seem happy. His gorgeous eyes were glaring at me furiously. I even thought I heard a growl rumble inside his chest. _Don't be silly, _I told myself, _it's not like he's a bear or a wolf or anything._ After a couple of minutes, Coach Clapp's tongue was still down Bella's throat. Edward couldn't take it anymore. In a flash, he pulled his 'sweetheart' out of his instructors' passionate grasp.

"Leave. Her. Alone." He warned him. Everyone could hear the unspoken threat in his words.

Coach Clapp raised his hands, slowly backing away. "I'm- I'm- I'm sorry, Edward. But Bella has those feelings for me too. I know it's tough, kiddo. But life isn't fair. We're in love." He said helpessly. This was too much. I cracked up, fearing that my laugh sounded more like a cackle. I didn't care. I shut up, though, when Rosalie menacingly looked my way.

"It was a _dare,_ you IDIOT!" Edward yelled at him. No one had seen him this angry before. I thought he might actually punch the coach. He could definitely take him, with those beautiful muscles of his. Coach Clapp's expression went from confused, to shocked, to embarrassed, to scared, in about 3 seconds flat. He made a run for it.

It took a while for everyone to calm back down. I could hear Edward murmuring softly to Bella, "Do you want to go home, love?". And I could see Bella shake her head. Her face was beet red. She looked like she was going to explode.

I settled back down. _You don't mess with Lauren's man. _I thought.

**I personally think Emmett The Transvestite was funnier, but I want to hear your opinion. For the record, Bella's head shake was a no. She's gonna get Lauren back GOOD. **

**Love for the story + opinions + criticism = Reviews = Inspiration = NEW CHAPTER! You do the math. **


	4. Lauren's Confession

**A/N: The reviews keep on making me smile! I daresay you're the genius masterminds behind the story, haha. :)**

**Although, none of you have so far replied to my question: Should the story have an ending, or should it just go on and on? ****_Double A/N: If it goes on and on, when the picnic is over everyone will try to get back at each other._**

_This bit of information is unrelated to the story, but I have decided today that I love the word 'Bumble', as in Bumble Bee._

_Sorry if this took longer than Chap. 3, but honestly, try to understand that ideas are true slowpokes. They make their way to my brain in over a day or two!_

Bella POV.

I had never been so humiliated in my entire life, and, being Bella, I'd had some pretty humiliating moments. But this topped them all. I felt all these feelings jumbled up inside my head; embarrassment, naturally. Shock, at what Coach Clapp... felt for me. Mockery, for how he could ever think I would choose him over Edward, and something I'd never felt before: The urge to get back at Lauren for what she'd done.

This wasn't like me. What was going on? I tried to repress the feeling, but to no avail. The desire to get my revenge on Lauren felt more powerful than ever. I had to do it. She was smiling smugly at me, waving sweetly. If I was strong, I would have gone there and slapped her. But I didn't want to make a scene. Lauren would pay for what she'd done to me.

Jessica seemed annoyed, I don't know why, though. Maybe it was because she never got a turn. Hmm, maybe if the bottle came my way, _I_ could dare her. My sole purpose would be embarrassing Lauren, naturally. But I could definitely use a...tool.

I surprised myself. A tool? I was _using_ someone? That was strange... Where was I? The real me? The one who was too shy and sweet to even think of such a thing. _Aw, forget her_, my thoughts told me, _new Bella is funner!_ And I had no choice but to listen to myself, naturally.

"Edward, I asked, what is Lauren thinking right now?" I tried to make my voice as innocent as possible, but I didn't need to. Edward would want to get back at Lauren as much as I did. He growled when I said her name.

"She's happy. She's jealous of you. She loves me." He grumbled. I marveled, forgetting 'New Bella'. Lauren was a pretty girl, and she wanted Edward. She was prepared to do anything for him. So was I, but Edward wouldn't even blink. He really felt that it was our fate to be together. I couldn't resist. I kissed him. He kissed me back eagerly, then pulled away.

"You've really done it now." He chuckled, glancing at Lauren. She looked angry. I smiled inwardly. I had involuntarily upset her. Who knows what I could do if I actually tried?

"Well, let's spin the bottle. See who gets to go next. Probably Bella, or Edward or Alice or Emmett or Jasper or Angela or Ben or Mike or Eric. Not Jessica, God no. The bottle doesn't even _care_ about _her._" She huffed so angrily, it was funny. She spun the bottle again, and it seemed to stop at her, causing jer face to brighten up instantly, but then, for some inexplicable reason, the bottle turned to me, and I could've sworn I heard a cold breeze next to me - almost as if someone had moved.

"I'm going to dare Jessica." I said before she had the chance to ask me. She seemed happy about that. All she wanted was to be a part of the game.

"Yes, Bella?" She wanted to know.

"I... have to go to the bathroom." I said, winking at Alice to come with me. She did so.

Once in, we locked the door.

"Yes?" She wondered.

"What am I going to do?" I asked her.

"Well, I don't know. You were _supposed_ to dare Lauren. I don't know _what_ got into you. We had _tons_ of ideas for _her._ Why are you even _asking_ me about Jessica? She never did anything to you." Alice said, exasperated.

"Sh. Wait, you don't understand. I dared Jessica, to make her do something to embarrass Lauren, so I'll seem all innocent, and Lauren's embarrassment will be subtle, you see?" I urged. Realization dawned on her face.

"Bella, I like the way you think. And I thought you didn't have it in you!" She exclaimed proudly. I couldn't help but smile. "But, this will be a problem, won't it?" She asked me. I nodded.

"I know!" She cried, dragging me by my hand. I sat back in the circle, and Alice must have told Edward her plan mentally, because he grinned in agreement.

"Jessica, Bella wants you to kiss me." Edward said. I gaped, my mouth wide open. He looked at me and winked.

Jessica blushed. "R-Really? Bella? You won't...mind?" She asked me hopefully.

"Uh, no. Not in the least." I hoped my smile was convincing. Jessica had made it halfway across the circle. When Lauren jumped up.

"No!" She yelled. "No! How come everyone gets him but I? You know how much I love you, Edward? I have a whole room dedicated to you. I love you so much. I've carved your statues, painted your beautiful face, sketched you...Oh, Edward! Why is my love unrequited? Can't you see that you'd be way better off with me than you'd be with Bella, that little slut? Oh, please, Edward. Please just kiss me once, and if you don't change your mind, I'll leave you alone." She finished, then, realizing what she'd done, immediately covered her mouth.

"Really, Lauren?" Edward said, getting up and slowly walking towards her. "I- I had no idea you felt that way about me too. Bella was just a tool... To make you jealous. I love you, Lauren. I really do." He said. My mouth hung open. I had always known his love for me couldn't be true. There had to be some explanation. Silly me, thinking that he really loved me back. My eyes welled up, but I couldn't move a muscle.

"I need you to prove that you love me, Lauren." Edward pleaded. "I need to see that your love for me is true."

"Anything." Lauren agreed.

"I need you to promise that you won't be mad that WE GOT THE WHOLE THING ON A CAMERA!" Alice shrieked, high-fiving Rosalie.

I was ecstatic. It had all been a joke, and Lauren was more embarrassed than ever. Edward scooped me up in his arms, whispering softly in my ear.

"You didn't really believe any of that, did you?"

I nodded sheepishly. He kissed me, and that was all I needed.

**-**

**I know what you're thinking; after the previous chapters, this one sucked! It did, comparing to the others, but I needed this chapter for the next one, you see. Please don't un-favorite my story :( **

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


	5. War Of The Bitches

**A/N: This chapter is so late, I know, I know. It would be so amazing if you could find it in all of your innocent glorious hearts to forgive me. This business isn't as easy as it looks, trust me.**

**Brigitte Helmut and Craig Free are figments of my imagination. It couldn't hurt to add a character or two to the population of Forks High, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. I do own Brigitte and Craig.**

Rosalie POV:

For the first time in my life, I felt protective of Bella. _Bella._ I was supposed to hate her, wasn't I? _Concentrate Rose, _I told myself, _This is the woman who wants to become a vampire. She's the one who has the chance to live your life, and she's giving it up! _

There, I'd done it. But when I opened my eyes again and saw her, I felt the need to protect her overwhelm me again. She was like my sister, and I would have to accept her sooner or later. It wasn't like I was doing this for her, anyway. I was doing it because of Lauren's cruelty. Yes, that was it. The pain I wanted to inflict on Lauren had nothing to do with Bella.

I looked at Lauren. She was as red as a tomato. To everyone who asked, she kept saying: "Uh, no. It was a prank, you see. Yes, a prank. I don't... I don't.._ love_ E- E- Edward, I mean, I.. I'm not... jealous of Bella, or anything. No, no. No."

Ha! She thought she was embarrassed now? I had to think of something truly evil. But if the bottle came my way, they would have to spin it again. I'd already had my turn. Maybe I could get Alice or Emmett or Jasper to do something? That would be possible.

I concentrated hard. What were Lauren's weaknesses? She was jealous of Bella, but I couldn't use that against her, and I knew that she loved Edward, but what more could be done to humiliate her on that subject? She was a bitch... wait a minute, she was a bitch! I could definitely use _that_ to completely destroy her reputation. But how could I get my family to be a part of it?

It came to me then. I mentioned my plan to Alice in below a whisper. She could barely hear me, let alone anyone else. She grinned and nodded with satisfaction when I told her what I had in mind. She gave me a thumbs up sign.

Jessica seemed much happier now that she had played her part in the game, she spun the bottle, all the while winking and waving suggestively at the boys around her. It annoyed me. I gazed at Mike, tossing my blonde hair back. He immediately forgot Jessica. As if I could seriously be interested in him.

When the bottle stopped, I changed the direction immediately so that it pointed towards Alice. No one even saw me get up, naturally.

Alice, being the wonderful actress that she is, seemed happily surprised and pretended to put a lot of thought into who she was going to dare.

Meanwhile, Lauren was flirting with Craig Free, heartthrob of Forks. Too bad for Lauren, he had a girlfriend, Brigitte Helmut. That was it! I rephrased my new plan to Alice, who clapped vigorously.

"I know, I know." My sister exclaimed. Jessica gestured for her to go on.

"I want to dare Lauren." Alice continued, pointing excitedly at her. She checked the room to make sure Brigitte was nowhere to be seen. She'd went to the bathroom, anyway. Lauren sighed.

"Yes, Alice?" She demanded.

"Kiss Craig." Alice replied simply. Lauren's face brightened.

"Really? You want me to kiss Craig?" She asked happily, trying to hide her excitement. Alice nodded. Craig didn't seem to mind either, he leaned forward, and Lauren did too. At the moment their lips met, the gym doors opened with a bang.

"You _BITCH!_" Brigitte yelled, walking over and slapping Lauren hard on the face. Lauren turned red again, this time for a different reason. Brigitte was a strong girl, and just as bitchy as Lauren was. They would dare each other both as soon as they got the chance. We had just guaranteed a complete destruction of Lauren's popularity.

"Me? It was a dare!" Lauren defended herself innocently.

"This isn't over!" Brigitte hissed. Lauren crossed her arms and pouted.

"This hasn't even begun." She stated.

_Welcome to the war of the bitches._


	6. The Hot Senior From La Push

**A/N: It's hard to be a writer, especially when you have a time limit. I'm very, very, sorry because my chapter is tardy, but I haven't had the chance to sign on in ages. Forgive me?**

**Anyway, the war of the bitches is just about to get very, very ugly. So be warned!**

Brigitte POV:

Lauren, Lauren, Lauren. What a silly little girl she was. Thinking that she could kiss Craig, _my_ Craig, right in front of me. A dare, ha! As if that changed the situation. She was such a slut. She had bragged to everyone about the time she'd gotten to third base in 8th grade. And she was pulling that "innocent" act to trick her conservative father. I remembered the day when my mother had taken me over to their house when we first moved in....

-------

_"Now, darling. Be polite. We're meeting new people in this town today. The Mallory family members are very sweet. And they have a daughter your age! Isn't that exciting?" My mother asked me before ringing the bell. She straightened her hair and knocked on the door. Mr. Mallory opened. He was wearing a strange suit. He almost looked like a priest. When I got a glimpse of Lauren in the background, I gasped. I had seen her in school. She had been talking about how she made out with a guy in the parking lot a week ago. All the other third graders marveled. But I didn't like her just one bit._

_"Good morning, there, Ms. Helmut. Come inside." He invited us in, holding the door wide open._

_" Call me Celine. It's very nice of you to agree to meet with me, Mr. Mallory." My mom blushed. He smiled, as if he thought he was a womanizer or something. Please._

_"Oh, you can call me Ted." He winked at her suggestively. They walked towards the salon, but didn't turn there. They walked up the stairs, into what seemed like a bedroom. _

_"Honey, my mother told me, go play with Lauren." I saw her sit on the bed and undo her buttons before the door slammed shut. I sulked off into Lauren's room. She was playing with her Barbies. Making Ken kiss Barbie passionately._

_"Ugh, parents." She snorted when I walked in. I was confused._

_"What?" I asked. I was more innocent than Lauren, and had no clue what our parents were doing._

_"Come on, you don't know what they're up to?" She asked me disbelievingly. I shook my head curiously. She rolled her eyes._

_"How can I explain this? Maybe I can show you." She said, undressing Ken and Barbie and making them roll around on the floor. My eyes widened in shock. _

------

Lauren's father was conservative, my ass. But she didn't seem to recall that September afternoon. It was one of the reasons I hated her. She ruined the perfect illusion I had of my mother. And now she was kissing Craig. Who the hell did she think she was?

But Lauren's father had no idea of his daughters' actions. Damn, if only he knew.....

Jessica spun the bottle once more. It stopped at me. How sublime.

"I'm daring Lauren to tell us all the dirty details of what she was doing at Mike's rave." I asked her. Lauren smiled smugly. She loved showing off, and selling herself. She got up.

"Well, she started, you know Quil, that amazingly hot senior from La Push...." I heard Bella snort. Lauren looked at her menacinly.

"What?" She asked. Bella burst out laughing.

"Quil is sixteen!" She yelled, before breaking into hysterics. Lauren blushed.

"But.... no, it can't be... It just can't! He told me he was a senior!" She screamed angrily. This was turning out better than I had thought. But she quickly gathered her composure.

"Fine. What I did with Quil is none of your business, then. But you can't tell me that _Seth_ is sixteen!" She said dreamingly. Bella burst out laughing once more.

"_What? He's sixteen?"_ Lauren yelled angrily. Bella shook her head.

"No. He's _fifteen!_" She cried. The whole gym was shaking with laughter. I turned off my phone. Lauren's father wasn't that necessary, after all.

---

**I NEED YOUR OPINIONS! REVIEW ME AND I'LL LOVE YOU SO MUCH1**


	7. Mike Has Fantasies, Too

**A/N: So, I think I posted this late, again? Sorry, sorry. It's just, a user ****CluelessS told me that it would be interesting to have some truth questions. Now, I couldn't agree more. CluelessS, thank you for being a genius and sprinkling my story with embarrassing secrets soon to be revealed! I dedicate this chapter to you.**

Bella POV

So far, the game was going great in my favor. Lauren was redder than... me. And that was not an easy feat to accomplish, I, being the most embarrassed girl in the world, would know.

Jessica spun the bottle once more. And, "coincidentally" it stopped right in front of her. A gigantic smile illuminated her face. Yes, she was finally getting to ask a question. And, by the flirty looks she kept throwing at Mike, I could guess who she was going to ask, too..

"Mike, truth or dare?" Jessica asked.

"Truth." Mike replied. This seemed to make Jessica very happy.

"Hmm... Okay. Who do you dream of? In that way? You know, fantasize about kissing, and stuff...." Jessica winked suggestively. But it was truth, and Mike couldn't tell a lie. Unfortunately, I could tell that they were about someone Edward definitely didn't want to be, judging by his icy glare. And it wasn't too hard to figure it out.

Mike shifted uncomfortably on the floor. Beads of sweat started slipping down his forehead as he glanced nervously to me, then to Jessica, and then to ... Lauren? Then back to me.

"Erm...." he started. Everyone's curious gazes seemed to make him very nervous. It seemed like I would be blushing again in the next ten minutes. I buried my face in Edwards' shoulder just in case

"Mrwla." Mike mumbled something incomprehensible in his scarf. His words were unintelligible.

"Excuse me?" Jessica asked.

"Bwala." He murmured again. Jessica sighed.

"Louder, Mike." She persisted.

"BELLA!" He shouted. Uh-Oh. Edward got to his feet, approaching Mike with caution.

"Oh, yes?" He asked in his beautiful, calm, cool voice. "And what exactly do you fantasize about?" Although, being a mind-reader vampire, he knew the answer to that very well. I started to wonder what he was up to.

"Nothing. I just think she's pretty." Mike whispered lamely. Tears started to stream down Jessica's face.

"Pretty?" She asked in disbelief, shooting me a look of hatred and jealousy. "Mike, _I'm_ pretty. I'm your girlfriend!" She sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Jess." Mike apologized to her, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Sorry doesn't fix it." Jessica said. "Now I see you for your true colors. I pity your next girlfriend, Mike. You better start looking for one now, since we're over. That is, if you can find a girl willing to date you. Doubtful, but can't hurt to try, can it? And, Bella, I hope you don't trick any other girl into thinking that you're her best friend." She finished dramatically, then ran out the door.

"Jess, wait!" I called, running after her. I managed to grab hold of her arm.

"What, Bella?" She answered, frustration seething through her voice. "What now?"

"Listen, Jess. You were my first real friend here. And, I promise I don't like Mike that way. Even if I did, I would never do something about it. He's your boyfriend, Jess. I know friends don't do that to each other, and you're one of the few I have. Please, don't let this ruin our friendship. Remember not letting a boy come between us?" I pleaded. Jessica wiped the tears from her face.

"Fine." She said, giving me a hug. "Now let's walk back in there like queens, okay?" She turned back to her usual bubbly Jessica self.

When we got back to the gym, Edward was still towering over Mike, asking him about his fantasies.

"Oh, fine!" Mike yelled, getting to his feet while Edward raised his eyebrows. "I lied. Bella is not who I fantasize about. I just said that because, I couldn't tell the real one."

Edward urged him to go on.

Mike started: "I fantasize about... Emmett." He said.

The gym roared with laughter.

Emmett go to his feet, with a serious expression on his face, he walked towards Mike.

"C'mon, Mike. SHOW ME SOME LOVE!" He yelled.

Readers

Endless

Viewpoints

In

Emine's

Work.

**READ THE FIRST LETTERS, WHAT DO THEY SPELL? REVIEW!**


	8. WaitEdward kissed WHO?

**A/N: Before I start the chapter, mentions to ihearttwilightxo for reviewing every single chapter and her ideas, thank you!**

**And big hugs to Unreasonable Doubt, for her amazingly constructive review and original compliments. :) *hugs* **

**I obviously can't thank everyone individually, but a huge thanks to all my reviewers, because we have 76 reviews and I reply to every single one. You help me grow!**

**And if you have any angry comments on the "Mike is gay" thing, come on, don't tell me you weren't thinking it from the very beginning; I wouldn't believe you if you did. ;)**

**So, on popular demand, Edward gets a dare in this chapter. And guess who'll be daring him? Here's a hint: He doesn't go to Forks High, and he's over twenty years old. Good luck figuring that out, or you could just read the chapter and find out. :)  
**

Bella POV.

Mike was gay.

To be honest, I couldn't say I was really surprised. All the signs were there. He was practically exuding gayness. But it didn't mean that Jessica was any less disappointed. I could see the hurt look on her face, and the tears that threatened to roll down her cheek any second.

I didn't know what I could do that could comfort her. If I found out that Edward was gay... Well, I didn't even want to go there. He was my soulmate, and if he suddenly realized his sexuality, I would want to live in a dark shadowy cave and kill myself, let's leave it at that.

Mike was mouthing "I'm sorry." to Jessica, but she was rightfully snubbing him. I felt sorry for her. I knew she had a crush on Mike the moment I met her. I bet she thought they were going to get married and have baby-faced blue eyed, blond children together. And all her fantasies were crushed. The only guy Jessica would prefer over Mike would be Edward. And she was definitely not getting her hands on him.

The game was beginning to be forgotten. All the revelations here were a bit too much for everyone to digest. Practically every student except the Cullens, well, not including Emmett, had been embarrassed today. I didn't think anyone wanted to continue, for fear that they might be next.

I heard a soft ringing from my pocket. Charlie.

"Hello?" I picked up, trying not to be too loud.

"Bella!" He boomed so loudly, I was sure that everyone heard him.

"Yes, dad?" I asked.

"How's the picnic?" He wanted to know. I looked around at all the sad faces that circled me. The picnic was going awful.

"Great." I answered halfheartedly. Why did I have to be such a bad liar? He detected the lie in my voice immediately.

"What's wrong, Bells?" He wondered. His voice sounded worried.

"Uh, nothing, dad. Everythings'....peachy." I told him. _Peachy?_ What was _wrong_ with me?

"Peachy?" I could hear his raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. We were just playing truth or dare." I assured him.

"Did some of the boys make you do something you didn't want to? Do you need me to come over there?" Uh-oh.

"No, dad. No. I'm fine." I tried my best to convince him.

"I'm on my way." He finished, and hung up before I had the chance to contradict him.

"Charlie's on the way." I whispered to Edward. He chuckled under his breath.

"I know." He laughed softly. "His thoughts were hilarious. He was afraid that I did something to you." He kissed me tenderly. "Like that." He murmured, before nibbling on my ear. "Or that."

"Sadist." I pushed him away. If that went on any longer, Charlie's fears would definitely come true. Now, I had nothing against that, but Edward....

"I'm sorry, love." He stroked my cheek. "I want to, too. You know that, but..."

Just then, the gym doors banged open. Charlie was in the house. Mortification was an understatement compared to how I felt.

"Hi, kids." Charlie greeted the population of the gym. "Playing a little truth or dare, are we? Trying to be cool? Getting ahead of yourselves, eh? Feeling dangerous? Using the dares to your advantage, hmm?"

Oh no. If only the ground opened up and swallowed me.

"Well, not anymore." He continued. "How 'bout I play a little round with you, eh? One go?" And without waiting for an answer, he plopped down next to me.

"Edward." He challenged. "I want to ask Edward."

Edward's amused expression was the only thing that led me to believe everything would be alright.

"Truth or dare, Edward?" Charlie asked.

"Dare." Edward replied. Thankfully. The questions Charlie would have asked him, I could guess only too well.

"Oh." Charlie seemed to rack his brains for something to say. "Don't worry, I'm not a cop here. I'm a student. I can be just as naughty as you are."

_Come on, floor._ I begged, _Swallow me already!_

Edwards' eyes suddenly had a look of horror on them. Oh no! What had Charlie decided to do?

"Eddie, boy." Eddie? I did not like where this was going. "Tell Bella to Kiss Mike." He dared him.

_Wait, what? _ My dad wanted me to kiss another boy? A _gay_ boy, even if Charlie wasn't aware of that. Oh, no. What if my own fears came true? Did Charlie want to mess up my life? What was he doing?

And poor Edward, he hadn't a choice but to obey his girlfriends' protective dad and let me kiss a gay boy.

When I got to my feet, Mike's expression became one of pure joy. So he was bi, after all. Stupid puppy-dog eyed idiot. There was no telling what kind of fantasies he'd get. I knew Charlie hated Edward, but _this much?_ I wouldn't be talking with him for days.

Emmett had taken out his cell phone, ready to take a snapshot of the worst moment of my life.

"Put that away, Emmett!" I hissed under my breath, though I knew he could hear me. He turned to me and shook his head.

I bent down and.... SMACK!

It wasn't me who kissed Mike, it was Edward. Mike looked even happier than when he thought I was going to kiss him.

"I'm sorry." Edward whispered in my ear. "I couldn't bear the thought of you kissing him."

"It's okay." I whispered back.

Charlie harrumphed in the background.

The silence was broken by Emmett: "Hey everybody; I GOT A SNAPSHOT OF MY GAY BRO KISSING GAY MIKE!"

**Reviews make writing the story worthwhile, and you could get a mention! :D Worth it, isn't it?**


	9. ByeBye Charlie

**A/N: WOW. I know, it's been like a whole year or something. Okay, fine, maybe not a year. But I feel the need to exaggerate to compensate for my guilt. I feel like I've abandoned you guys! I mean, 108 comments? WOW! You guys are _awesome, _thank you so much! You have no idea how much I appreciate it, and all the favorites too. So, please, please, don't punish me for my absence and keep it going! You inspire me! :) Enjoy the comeback chapter!**

**Disclaimer: -Sigh- If I _did_ own Twilight, now that would be awesome. Sadly I don't, and it's not awesome. But there are a lot of other awesome things in my life. :)**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV:

"Charlie, now that you've sufficiently embarrassed Edward, and myself, I might add, don't you think it's time for you to um, go now?" I asked hopefully. He winked at me.

"Huh, well, I was. But to be honest, I think I'm liking this truth or dare thing. My gosh, I haven't played since I was a teenager. In fact, I have a funny story about it. Hey, yeah, I think your classmates would enjoy it. Hey, kids, kids! Listen up!"

Oh no. God, no. How could this be _happening?_

When no one answered, I wished in vain that he would just let it go and well, go. Sadly, that was not the case. He stared intently at the faces of my peers, patiently waiting a reaction.

"Um, go ahead, Mr. Swan." Mike encouraged, trying to be helpful. Little did he know that what he said was one of the most unhelpful things anyone had ever said for me.

"Now there's a nice, enthusiastic young man. Say, Bella, ever thought of dating Newton here?" Charlie asked me. Was he kidding? Was he actually doing this out of spite? What had I even done to him?

"Dad, I'm dating Edward, you know that. Can you please get on with whatever you're going to say?" I said, trying to keep my voice steady. Then Jessica spoke up.

"Actually, Mr. Swan, I used to date Mike until about a half hour ago. Yeah, it was a great relationship, aside from the fact that lil', and I do mean 'little' in _every_ way, trust me, friend Mike here was having fantasies about Emmett. Yeah, your daughter's boyfriends big bulky brother. Didn't recognize him yet? He's the one dressed like a woman with the tiara and miniskirt. So, I don't think it would be in any father's best interests for their daughter to be dating Michael Newton." She declared somewhat angrily. Mike turned a deep shade of red, and for some reason, I enjoyed it.

"Oh." Charlie managed to utter, his confused look saying it all.

"Hey, Mr. Swan, if you really don't want Mike to stay single, I'm sure Lauren wouldn't mind dating him. I mean, she really just takes what she can get her hands on, not caring if said person is available or not. And Mike is like in a really desperate situation right now, seeing as there's a snapshot of him kissing Edward on the guy dressed like a transvestite's cellphone, and he seems ready to just date the first person in his line of vision, so, they're perfect together." Brigitte stated.

"Oh, yeah, Mr. Swan, Brigitte is only dating Craig for his money, and she's totally trying to get him to marry her in the future, because his trust fund his totally huge. Actually, it's all her mom's fault. I would tell you the whole thing, but, hey, do you watch Gossip Girl? It's totally ten times more complicated than that. Like, so scandalous. If you know what I mean." Lauren replied.

Charlie started backing away. He was actually scared.

"Kids, I'm a cop, not a guidance counselor. I'm sure your personal problems are much better if divulged to someone who understands them, I personally have no experience with teenage girls, ask Bella, she knows!" He yelled defensively. I nodded.

"He's completely clueless." I murmured.

"Would you just let the man get on with his story?" Mike cried out. This was a nightmare.

"I was just gonna say that, um, when I was your age, we played spin the bottle, and someone did the funky chicken. It was funny." He said quickly, and rushed out of the gym.

Bye-Bye Charlie.


End file.
